It's Your Fault: A Fire Emblem Creepypasta
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: I have a Fire Emblem game that's freaking me the hell out...when the characters died, no matter how many times I reset, they don't come back...Creepypasta. Rated for blood and death!


**Hello all! This is a Fire Emblem creepypasta, 'cause I don't think there are any creepypastas with this series (I'm too lazy to check if there are any XD) This is my first creepypasta, but I'm not a fan of creepypastas, so don't expect any more stories with this genre.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When I heard that Fire Emblem Awakening was coming out in North America, I was psyched. After the 12th Fire Emblem game didn't come out in the US, I was worried that Awakening wasn't going to come out there either.

It took me a while to get my copy of Awakening due to a shipping error or something like that. A couple of weeks after its release, I finally got it.

The intro was amazing, and Chrom, the main character of the game, was hot as hell.

I started a new file on the game, and after choosing the difficulty (I chose Normal, because you may never know what the game had in store for us), there were two choices: Casual and Classic. Casual was where if your units die, they come back in the next chapter. In Classic, however, the "perma-death" was on, and any units who died will never come back and if you love them, you had to reset.

_Real Fire Emblem players play Classic… _I thought as I chose Classic.

I chose one of the three files and I started the game.

I was given a character called an Avatar. The game asked what gender it was. I chose female. It then asked for its name. I decided to name it Dawn, after me. The game then asked what my Avatar looked like. I chose these features: brown hair with a small braid on the side of the head, brown almond-like eyes, short stature, and a young voice.

The game then began with a cut scene of Chrom fighting against Grima in "my" point of view.

After watching the cut scene and I finished the chapter, I then began Chapter 1 and so on.

So far, the game was amazing: good graphics, funny characters, great story, and I was happy that Support Conversations were back (Shadow Dragon didn't have any, which was a disappointment).

I could also pair up the characters with each other. I paired my Avatar up with Chrom, Lissa with Donnel (who had surprised me with his badassness despite being a Villager), and Sumia with Frederick. There were a lot more pairings, but that's for another time.

While fighting to save Emmeryn, Donnel was up against a Warrior. He was doing fine…until a critical hit downed him.

I read his death dialogue: "Why…why did you do this, Dawn?"

I stared at the screen for a little while.

"Eh, I can just reset and get him back." I said, unfazed by the strange dialogue Donnel said.

I turned off my 3DS and I reset the game.

When the game started again, I looked at my army.

That's when I realized that Donnel wasn't on the list.

I looked through my army a couple more times, but I still couldn't find Donnel.

"What?" I said, confused, "Did I miss him? Or is he…"

I shook my head.

"Probably a bug, I should be more careful…"

I then continued playing.

While playing, I pressed a button to go to a menu, and I saw that the Support choice was highlighted, meaning that there were new Support Conversations.

"All right, more supports!" I said.

I chose it, and Lissa and my Avatar were highlighted. I chose Lissa, and I saw that Lissa can support with my Avatar.

That's when the weird things happened. Instead of the usual C, B, and A ranks, I saw a D rank.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

I chose the Support and the conversation started.

It started with Lissa crying. She was saying, "WHY DID IT HAD TO HAPPEN?! Oh Donnel…"

"Oookay…" I said, even more confused.

My Avatar then appeared on the other side.

Lissa, with an extremely sad face, said to my Avatar, "Why did you let him die, Dawn?! WHY?!"

I was taken aback by this strange conversation.

My Avatar didn't say anything, and Lissa continued, "You were a Tactician! You were supposed to be good! And then you let Donnel die! How could you?!"

The conversation ended, and the room the two characters were in turned dark, and a message popped up: "Support D has been obtained…"

"This is starting to get weird…" I said as I continued to play.

During Chapter 14, Kellam was downed by a Berserker.

"Shit…" I said.

Then Kellam said his death quote: "It's…it's your fault, Dawn…" Then, he disappeared.

I reset, and I looked at my army again.

Kellam was not there.

"Oh no…" I said, getting a little worried.

I then got another Support with Olivia, Kellam's wife.

I chose the Support and the conversation started.

"You killed my husband! You monster! Why did you let him die?!" Olivia shouted.

I was shocked when Olivia said that in the game.

"What is going on?" I said.

After seeing the conversation, I continued playing, feeling a little uneasy.

When I got to the chapter where you can recruit Owain, Lissa was attacked by a Sage…and it killed her.

"Oh no oh no oh no…" I said in panic mode.

Lissa said, "You…you killed me…now my son…" She then disappeared.

I didn't bother resetting, since no matter what, the characters I love were now dead.

When I first saw Owain's portrait, I freaked out.

Owain's face was distorted, as if he was in a car crash. His eyes were full of sorrow, and his hair is filled with blood.

"You killed my mother and father…" He said, "Now look what you've done! I'm a mess! If you hadn't killed my parents…"

"I DIDN'T KILL THEM!" I shouted.

"You did…" Owain responded, to my surprise. "Now I hate my life…I must kill myself!"

Owain then ran into an enemy, and the enemy attacked him.

He had no weapon. He was unarmed.

The enemy killed him, and Owain said, "This is your fault, Dawn…I would be alive if you hadn't killed my parents…" He then disappeared.

I reset the game about a million times.

Owain didn't come back.

"This isn't happening!" I cried, tears threatening to flow down my face.

Then, more characters died, and their death quotes left me more scared:

"This is your fault…why…just why?"

"You are a murderer…"

"I'm too young to go extinct…why did you kill off my species?"

I didn't stop playing: I continued.

In the last chapter, Chrom was killed by Grima.

"NO!" I shouted.

Chrom, as he was dying, said, "It's your fault, Dawn…now Ylisse…will never be saved…you murderer…"

He then disappeared.

Then the Game Over screen popped up. But it was different. The table with a book and a lit candle were bloody, and there were sliced body parts hanging around it.

"This…this can't be…" I sobbed.

Then a message popped up: "Do you feel bad for killing off these characters?" There was a "yes" and "no" option.

Feeling guilty for what I've done, I chose "yes".

"Then I'll show you the mess you have done…" The message said.

Then the camera panned to the left, and what I saw had me scared.

There were dead bodies of the characters that I "killed" off.

Kellam had a huge cut on his head, his brain was showing, and he was bleeding heavily. Donnel's chest was opened, and his heart was showing. Lissa had severe burns all over her body and clothes. All of them had their eyes wide, and it's full of sorrow, and their mouths are gaped open.

It was a huge blood bath.

"This is what you have done, Dawn…" A message popped up, "If you had chosen Casual, none of this would have happened…now you are a murderer…a killer…and a failure…it's your fault…it's your fault…"

My mind was racing now. "But…I wasn't trying to!" I cried.

"You still killed them," the message said, "and it's your fault…it's your fault…"

The message reiterated its words.

"It's your fault…it's your fault…it's your fault…it's your fault…"

I was crying and screaming.

"It's your fault…it's your fault…"

I was pulling my hair.

Then, huge words popped up and it said in bold, "**IT'S YOUR FAULT…**"

I quickly turned off my game, and I ran to the kitchen to throw it in the trash as I ignored my parents' questions.

I never played a Fire Emblem game ever again…


End file.
